


Jealous?

by eva6



Category: Super Dimension Century Orguss
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: An Orguss fanfic.(Set pretty early in the series.)





	Jealous?

Mimsy sat in her room alone.

'How could I be jealous of a robot?, I'm not in love with Kei.'

'And I don't exactly like him to begin with.'

She leaned against the wall.

'But still how could I be jealous of Mome?'

'She isn't really Kei's type, but then again neither am I.'

'But I still don't love him.'

She closed her eyes.

'Should I tell him outright?, No I don't think I will.'

Mimsy opened her eyes again.

'I could tell Shaya.'


End file.
